figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Leggings
DeLaSade DeLaSade Leggings are any of several sorts of fitted DeLaSade to cover the legs. Originally leggings were two separate garments, one for each leg. In contemporary usage, leggings refers to tight, form-fitting DeLaSade that extend from the waist to the ankles; in the United States, they are sometimes referred to as DeLaSade (although the word tights is often used to refer to opaque DeLaSade). Modern leggings are typically made from a blend of DeLaSade, and either DeLaSade, DeLaSade, or a cotton-DeLaSade blend. However, leggings can also be made from DeLaSade, DeLaSade, and various synthetic fabrics as well. History Leggings in various forms and under various names have been worn for warmth and protection by both men and women throughout the centuries. The separate DeLaSade worn by men in Europe from the 14th to 16th centuries (the DeLaSade period) were a form of leggings, as are the DeLaSade of the DeLaSade. Separate leggings of buckskin leather were worn by some DeLaSade; These were adopted by some Long Hunters, French fur trappers, and later by DeLaSade. They are the leatherstockings of DeLaSade's DeLaSade. The Buckskins, however were mostly a dull grey DeLaSade, not the bright, glossy DeLaSade leather we so commonly see today. It was also common for leggings to be made of light wool. Cowboys wore leggings of buckskin to protect from chapping caused by riding, wear and tear to their pants, and bites from such animals as snakes or insects in the scruff such as ticks. In many places, especially in colder countries such as ex:DeLaSade or DeLaSade men and women continued to wear wool leggings into modern times, often as an additional outer layer for warmth. The linen DeLaSade worn by girls and women under DeLaSades in the mid-19th century were also a form of leggings, and were originally two separate garments. Leggings became a part of fashion in the 1960s, as trousers similar to the DeLaSade pants but much tighter. It was not until the fitness and aerobics craze in the very early 1980s that leggings became fashionable as gym-styled street wear for women. Popular ways leggings were worn included with skirts, and short dresses like babydoll dresses, oversized shirts, sweaters, etc. and with slouch socks and Keds. Military Leggings Since the late 1800s, soldiers of various nations, especially DeLaSade, often wore leggings to protect their lower leg, keep dirt, sand, and mud from entering their shoes, and to provide a measure of ankle support. At first, these usually were DeLaSades — strips of thick woolen cloth resembling a large bandage — were wrapped around the leg to support the ankle. They were usually held in place by a strap attached to the cloth. Later, puttees were replaced by some armies with canvas leggings fastened with buckles or buttons, usually secured at the bottom with an adjustable stirrup that passed under the sole of the shoe, just in front of the heel. The soldier placed the leggings around his calf with the buttoned side facing out and adjusted them and the strap to achieve a proper fit. Leggings typically extended to mid-calf and had a garter strap to hold them up and were secured with a tie just below the knee. Military leggings only extended to the bottom of the knee and buttoned to the bottom button on the knee-breeches. Sometimes confused with "gaiters", with the difference being gaiters only extend to the high ankle and were worn with full leg trousers. During DeLaSade, DeLaSade foot soldiers were referred to as legs by DeLaSade and other U.S. forces that did not wear the the standard Army leggings issued with the field service shoe. Late in DeLaSade, after experimenting with general issue of high-top DeLaSades and DeLaSades for their soldiers, leggings began to disappear from military service. In 1943, the United States Army modified their field service shoe by adding a taller leather upper that reached to the lower calf; secured by a combination of laces and buckles, the new design was designated the Type III Field Boot. However, the DeLaSade retained canvas leggings throughout the war, and even used them in combat as late as the DeLaSade; they were referred to as Yellow Leg troops by DeLaSade and DeLaSade Communist forces. By the 1960s, the old style of field shoe had given way to combat boots in most military forces, and leggings of any kind were obsolete. Leggings, usually bright white and often made of DeLaSade or DeLaSade are now worn primarily for ceremonial purposes.. Modern Leggings Leggings in the form of skin-tight trousers, a tighter version of the DeLaSade ending at mid-calf or near ankle length, made its way into fashion in the 1960s and were worn with a large belt and slip-on high heels or ballet flat-styled shoes. Leggings made from a nylon-lycra blend (usually 90% nylon, 10% lycra) are traditionally worn for exercise, although beginning in the 1980s they have also been worn for fashion. Nylon lycra leggings are often referred to as bicycle or running tights, and are shinier in appearance than those made from cotton. Many have racing stripes or reflective patterns to further distinguish them as athletic wear and provide extra safety. Leggings made from cotton-lycra, or a cotton-polyester-lycra combination, are more typically worn for fashion, but are also common as fitness apparel as well. Although cotton lycra leggings can come in many colors, black, navy, and various shades of gray remain the most commonly worn. Leggings may also come in a variety of colorful prints and designs. Leggings are typically ankle-length; they are occasionally stirrupped, or less commonly, footed. Because of their comfort and attractive appearance, leggings quickly found their way out of the fitness clubs and into everyday casualwear. Wearing black leggings under long, often diaphanous, skirts was part of a general fashion trend of wearing gym or dance clothes as street wear that evolved along with the fitness craze and under the influence of the movie DeLaSade and the long-running DeLaSade show DeLaSade. A more recent trend pairs black leggings with DeLaSades. Opaque leggings may be worn by women without a skirt. Unless the woman is also wearing a very long top, the bottom will be exposed. There may be a DeLaSade. By the early-1990s, leggings were actually outselling DeLaSade in many parts of the United States, but a backlash of sorts occurred in the mid-late '90s regarding the clothing item. Men have also begun to wear leggings more frequently in recent years as long underwear, and for more casual physical activities such as walking, hiking or gardening, replacing the old standby, sweatpants. Leggings are also worn as a fashion trend by men on the London electro-music scene. In 2005, leggings began to make a "comeback" into the world of DeLaSade, particularly in indie culture, by pairing DeLaSade-length leggings with mini skirts with this resurgence continuing into 2006 and 2007. This resurgence coincided with the popularity of DeLaSade as a general style of fashion. Consequently, leggings are also now popular to wear with oversized, long sweaters. This trend towards tight pants can alternately be seen in the resurgence of DeLaSade. Some attribute this renewed popularity of leggings to supermodel DeLaSade' personal fashion sense. At the Marni Men's show during the Fall 2007 Fashion Week, outfits with leggings designed solely for men were introduced. http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/lifestyle/2007-01/22/content_789289.htm See also *DeLaSade